


Hey, Soul Sister

by daisydoctor13



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Dom works on AAU, F/F, Humor, Innuendo, also Serena has glasses, because reasons, due to lack of doctors and also for meddling purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydoctor13/pseuds/daisydoctor13
Summary: From a prompt sent to ddagent's tumblr:The new F1 on AAU assumes Bernie is Serena's sister when she hears Jason refering to them both as aunty. Nobody corrects her. Bernie comes back from Sudan. Hijinks ensue. (From the winter trailer it looks like team!aau is Serena, Donna, Dom, Lofty, F1 girl, and new F1 dude - Bernie needs to be back while Dom is still down there!





	Hey, Soul Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist this prompt, thanks ddagent and the anon who sent it to you! also thanks wonkots42 for the little line about twins :)

_April 2018_

“Come on Auntie Serena, or we’ll be late picking up Auntie Bernie from the airport!”

Jason appears on the ward, clutching the cardboard sign he has prepared for the arrivals hall. Serena does a final check with Nicky, the F1, that she is ready for the night shift.

“Have a nice weekend Ms. Campbell!”

“Oh, I’m sure she will,” Dom sidles up next to them and winks surreptitiously at Serena. She pretends she hasn’t heard, wishes them goodnight and follows Jason off the ward.

“Is that the same Bernie that’s starting on Monday?”

“Yep, that’s the Major. She’ll start off all stern but she’s a softie really. ‘Observe, learn and _always_ question your own decisions.’ Follow that and she’ll be happy.”

Nicky nods, eager to impress her new superior. Dom reckons she’s managing so far with Serena, working hard, getting involved but acknowledging her own limitations.

“So AAU will be a bit of a family affair then?”

“Well the whole hospital’s a family really. It has to be, with everything that happens here.” Holby did seem to have a disproportionate amount of disasters and tragedies.

“No, I mean with Ms. Wolfe and Ms. Campbell both working here.”

He looks at her, confused. As far as he knows, Serena hasn’t mentioned them being together and he doesn’t think Donna would have told her either.

“I don’t think I could work with my sister. We’d end up burying scalpels in each other after five minutes.”

Oh. He could see now what she meant. Auntie Serena and Auntie Bernie. Well, Dom wasn’t going to be the one to tell Nicky; he needed some light relief while at work.  

*

Bernie steps onto AAU almost feeling like she’s never been gone. It is the same ward, but only Donna remains from the last time – and Serena of course.

“Back to the madhouse then!” Serena smiles as they drop off coats and bags in their office. _Their_ office, it is the same as before. Serena has already set up photos, plants. She’d said when she started back in February that all it needed was Bernie. Now she’s here.

The team gathers at the nurses’ station for handover and Bernie is accosted by an enthusiastic youngster shaking her hand and introducing herself.

“Nicky McKendrick, it’s great to meet you. I’ve been looking forward to working with you, I’ve heard so much,” she draws breath as she finally releases Bernie’s hand from a bone crushing handshake. She glances between her and Serena. “You don’t look like what I expected though.”

She tilts her head at Serena who raises an eyebrow. Neither of them are quite sure what Bernie was meant to look like.

"It's good to meet you too. I've heard good things from Ms. Campbell."

It's not the first time Bernie's had an F1 almost faint on her, but it is the first where there has been no blood triggering it.

*

Bernie is impressed by Nicky's enthusiasm, and she has the makings of a good surgeon. The only problem is she chatters incessantly. Bernie doesn't think she's paused for breath all shift, asking questions and talking about her time on AAU. They are in the break room after surgery, Bernie inhaling the scent of good coffee. It had been rather lacking in the hospital in Sudan.

"I bet it must be tricky transitioning from humanitarian medicine to the good old NHS," she comments, munching on a biscuit.

The young doctor’s boldness surprises her. She usually shies away from answering more personal questions, especially from juniors. But she doesn't want to get a reputation for being the grumpy, aloof consultant. It had taken her a while to lose it last time she worked at Holby.

“It’s easier this time, I’m used to AAU and it suits me,” she smiles as Serena walks into the room. “Having good colleagues around you makes everything easier.”

Serena leans against the counter, arms folded and looking smug.

“Oh, colleagues? Is that all I am to you?” she teases, and Bernie can see a hint of old times. It warms her; the time away has been good for both of them.

She smirks back in response. “Of course not. You came in quite handy washing my clothes from Sudan this weekend.”

Serena pretends to be offended, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Yes, while you spent most of the time asleep. Jason had lined up an eventing of highlights from TV shows you’d missed, and you dozed on the sofa.”

“I made up for it by promising extra chips and a pickled egg when we get fish and chips. And by telling you to be quiet in the Mary Beard documentary we were watching. He's forgiven me already," she folds her arms and leans back in the chair, smug.

"Hmm, yes you just swan back in and become the favourite aunt with your special shepherd's pie recipe and your military knowledge."

"Oh are you staying with Ms. Campbell and Jason?" Nicky pipes up, they had almost forgotten she was there, watching the bickering.

Bernie frowns at her. "Well of course."

"We live together," Serena finishes.

"Oh, wow. You must get on well, spending most of your life together. Have you always been close?"

Bernie looks baffled again, Serena's eyes narrow slightly. Although she likes the new F1, her questions are getting a little personal. She's about to say something when Dom enters the break room.

"Ms. Wolfe, the ED are on the phone asking for your opinion on a trauma patient. Ms. Campbell, could you go and explain to Mrs. Evans' family that she isn't ready to be discharged? They won't listen to me, they keep asking for 'the boss'."

They both nod, draining coffee mugs and smiling. It’s almost, _almost,_ like old times. Serena lets Bernie go through the door first, gently brushing Bernie's shoulder as she passes. A reminder that she is really there, on the ward again.

*

About an hour later the four of them find themselves congregated at the Nurses' station.

"Are you two coming to Albie's tonight, celebrate your first day back, Ms. Wolfe? Or have you got other plans..." Dom trails off, earning a raised eyebrow from Serena. Bernie ducks her head, concentrating on the chest X ray on the screen.

"I'm sure we can manage a couple of drinks."

"Nicky?"

"I'll be there!"

"Serena, take a look at this would you. Do you think these hilar lymph nodes are enlarged?" Bernie squints at the screen and Serena leans on her chair behind her.

"Would you like to borrow my glasses?" She jibes.

"No I'm not that old," Bernie flashes a grin over her shoulder then ducks to avoid the file being aimed at her head.

"We're the same age!" She exclaims, as she perches the glasses on her nose to inspect the screen.

"Ms. Wolfe I think you should consider getting glasses," Dom interjected, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "A lot of people think women are more attractive with them. I'm sure you agree they suit Ms. Campbell."

Bernie swallows, tries to prevent the flush creeping up her cheeks. It's true, Serena's new reading glasses quickly became one of Bernie's favourite items of Serena's wardrobe when they'd met in the South of France.

Serena's voice cuts through, saving her from further embarrassment. "They could be enlarged, maybe book in for a biopsy, you can always cancel if the radiologist says there's nothing to worry about.”

She’s called over by Donna, and Bernie follows to talk to the patient about the biopsy. Nicky turns to Dom and frowns.

“So Ms. Campbell and Ms. Wolfe are the same age?”

“Yup.”

“But they’re not identical.”

Dom chuckles in surprise, he’s not quite sure how Nicky still thinks they are sisters after seeing them flirt and work together. He had thought anyone seeing them together would realise how madly in love they were, but apparently not.

“Hun, you’ve done five years at med school, you know twins don’t have to be identical,” he avoids mentioning anything else, this was far too entertaining for him.

“Ah. Yeah of course. And what’s with their last names? They have different surnames, but they aren’t married to anyone, are they?”

 _Well, that’s the question_. Dom muses. He’s set to win twenty pounds if, as he suspects, they got married in the South of France.

“Nicky, you know me. I don’t like to gossip,”

She raises an eyebrow. She may have only been working with him for a couple of months but that is definitely not true.

“Alright, Ms. Wolfe never took her husbands name, Ms. Campbell kept hers after the divorce because it was easier professionally.”

“And what they both got divorced then decided to live together?”

He smirks a little, if only it had been that quick for them.

“Something like that yeah.”

*

Serena and Dom carry the drinks over to the booth where Nicky and Bernie are sat.

“Alright Major?” Fletch’s voice carries across the room and he squeezes in next to Dom, as Serena settles close to Bernie. “I was going to drop by today but I got caught up in meetings. Good old bureaucracy and the NHS. Bet you missed it.”

They all chuckle drily.

“Ah, I can’t say I missed that. But I did miss Holby, and the people here.” She glances at Serena next to her, smiles and settles a hand on her knee.

“I bet Serena’s glad to have you back, anyway.” She doesn’t see the wink he throws in her direction.

“Absolutely, even if I won’t be able to keep the office in pristine condition with you back,” Serena nudges Bernie’s shoulder.

“You know housekeeping isn’t my strong point.”

“Oh, and what are your strong points then?”

“Pulling taps out of unfortunate places, general knowledge in quizzes and stopping you from drinking an entire bottle of Shiraz to yourself,” she counts them off on her fingers. “Did I miss any?”

Serena looks thoughtful for a moment. Nicky watches the exchange with interest, Dom can see out of the corner of his eyes her puzzled expression. _Surely, she must be able to see the flirting by now?_

“I’m sure you’re good at lifting, Ms. Wolfe. And pretty skilled with your hands?”

Bernie coughs into her drink and Serena hides a snort behind her hand. Fletch laughs and Nicky chuckles nervously, as if trying to save face.

“Are you good at DIY then? I bet you picked up a few tricks in the army,” she comments, and Dom has to bite his lip. Fletch has already had a few drinks with the Darwin team, and the filter between brain and mouth is disappearing fast.

“Yes, you must have had some time out on tour to practise your technique.” Bernie is staring at her glass, not daring to meet anyone’s eye. Serena quirks an eyebrow at him, indicating he’s on thin ice.

Dom however, picks up the ball. “I’m sure Serena doesn’t leave you to do any job like that by yourself. Besides where do you have the time with you both being medics? Ow!”

He winces as a foot connects with his shin under the table. He’s not sure if it belonged to Bernie or Serena as both are staring at him, attempting to look unimpressed. He can tell beneath that they are also trying not to burst into laughter.

“I always say it’s nice to have something to distract you at home. Take your mind off medicine,” Nicky adds. “With jobs like that, doing it yourself is far more satisfying than getting a man in don’t you think?”

Bernie is fairly sure she can see tears in Dom’s eyes, she feels a little pity for the girl. “Oh, yes. We don’t have much time for men in our house do we darling?”

Serena is almost shaking with laughter, the alcohol adding to her mirth.  

“I admire you two, you know,” they look at Nicky questioningly. Dom has a feeling she still hasn’t caught on. “Two independent women just living together and helping your nephew. Like sisterly solidarity.”

It suddenly dawns on Bernie and Serena that Nicky has got the wrong end of the stick. Serena glances at Dom and Fletch, who are clearly enjoying themselves.

“Shall we have another round? Bernie, darling, would you help me carry the drinks over?” She places her hand on Bernie’s forearm, smiling sweetly and emphasising the word darling. They head over to the bar and lean close.

“I can’t believe she thinks we’re sisters!” Bernie chuckles under her breath. “Although, it does explain some of the comments she’s made today.”

“I have a feeling Dom may have been stirring as well. He seems to be enjoying this a little bit too much.”

“Shall we put her out of her misery?” Bernie flashes a conspiratorial smile.

“We should, I feel a bit sorry for the poor girl. Make sure she’s looking,” she hands over the money to the barman. When she turns back to Bernie she pulls her in. Their lips meet, tender and chaste. It’s short but sweet and warms Serena, knowing that they are together, and moments like these can be a regular occurrence once again.

They turn back to the booth to see Fletch and Dom grinning and Nicky’s mouth gaping. They carry the drinks back and settle down, pressed close together and hands linked.

“Are, sorry, I thought,” she stumbles over her words. “When Jason called you Auntie Bernie, I assumed…”

She turns to Dom, narrowing her eyes. “And you let me think that!”

“I’m sorry, it was too funny though.”

“Well, Mr Copeland, I think you should cover Dr McKendrick’s next night shift,” Serena raises an eyebrow and Dom knows better than to protest.

“I don’t know how you managed to work a shift with these two and not realise they were together,” Fletch adds. “We all knew they liked each other before they admitted it to themselves.”

“Alright you can stop looking so smug. Sorry about these two, Nicky. If you ever want to get your own back I can still make their lives difficult.” Serena smirks and drains her glass. “Right, Ms. Wolfe are you ready?”

Bernie finishes her whiskey and stands.

“See you both tomorrow. And sorry, about the, uh, misunderstanding.”

She smiles reassuringly. “Don’t worry, you’re not entirely to blame,” she gives Dom a hard stare, but can’t hold it for long and laughs. She takes Serena’s hand and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Night everyone.”

They leave the bar side by side, Serena murmuring into Bernie’s ear. Nicky watches them. “I feel like such an idiot. They make a lovely couple though.”

Fletch sighs. “Yeah, we all think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the cringy bits at the end, i wrote them late at night and this morning they made me laugh so i kept them in haha


End file.
